


December 10, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The preacher's eyes settled on the stuffed animal he held before he placed the present for Supergirl in her arms.





	December 10, 2001

I never created DC.

The preacher's eyes settled on the stuffed animal he held before he placed the present for Supergirl in her arms and walked from the bedroom as a way of thanking her for protecting him from Metropolis villains hours ago.

THE END


End file.
